


Dat Ass

by King (Setaeru)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caning, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Flogging, Hand Feeding, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking, Sub Dean, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setaeru/pseuds/King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets Castiel at a BDSM club and they go to Castiel's house together.<br/>--<br/><em>"That's all I ask," Castiel placed a hand on his lower back, rubbing slightly as the one on his ass disappeared. Dean wiggled his ass a little impatiently as his hand never returned. "Are you ready?" Castiel asked, sounding teasing and amused.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes, si-AH!" Dean jerked his hips forward as a sharp smack landed in the middle of his ass. He swallowed and let out a shuddering breath, relaxing again as Castiel rubbed his back soothingly. "Thank you, sir," he whimpered out as another smack, lighter, landed on his right cheek.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dat Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angrysouffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrysouffle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thrown and Overblown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354574) by [Angrysouffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrysouffle/pseuds/Angrysouffle). 



> Hiiii... Basically inspired by Angrysouffle so... it's now a gift! :) Y'all should totally read her story, it's fantastic! Also, so sorry for the title, I had no idea what to name it. Lmao. My [Tumblr](http://www.twxnkdean.tumblr.com)
> 
> Unbetaed, unread, forgive me and enjoy! <3

Dean looked around the club curiously, wondering who he could go home with tonight. He was edgy, so he definitely wanted something much heavier than a quick spanking and fuck in front of everyone. No. He wanted to hurt in more ways than one and submit completely. He wanted to feel the scene for days afterward.

A scream ripped through the air and he looked up, watching as a girl squirted all over the wooden floor, body jerking as she had an intense orgasm. He huffed, sipping from his glass of water and wishing he was the one having that intense orgasm. It would be his first too. 

"Hello," a voice whispered in his ear, deep and rumbling. Dean tensed and turned his chair so his back was completely to the bar table, looking at the stranger with curious eyes.

The man had fluffy, messy dark brown hair and piercing deep blue eyes. His jaw and cheeks covered with dark stubble, making his pale pink lips pop out. The stranger was also wearing a plain dark red Henley and loose stone washed black jeans. He seemed pale in the lighting of the bar, but Dean didn't mind so much.

"Hi," Dean replied, watching the man take the empty stool next to him. "My name's Dean," he offered, holding his hand out.

The man grasped his hand firmly, shaking it before letting go. "My name is Castiel," he said, the right corner of his lips turning up ever slightly. "Excuse me but are you a Dom, sub or switch?"

Dean shrugged and looked away, staring at a scening couple with mild interest. "Sub," he said after a moment, wondering if this 'Castiel' was a Dominant. "What about you?"

"Dom," he confirmed Dean's thoughts, making a noise that was close to a chuckle but not quite one. "Would you like to engage in a scene with me, Dean?" Castiel asked. Dean turned back to him and blinked, taking a moment to think it over.

Was this guy into the heavier side of BDSM? Could he give Dean what he need, and more? He sized him up, gaze flickering over him from head to toe, then locked eyes with Castiel. "Did you have anything particular in mind?"

Castiel raised a brow, eyes squinting ever so slightly. "Did you want something?" He tilted his head, curiosity clear in his voice. Dean shrugged again, looking away and feeling a tinge of embarrassment even though he knew he shouldn't be feeling that way.

"Need somethin' heavier tonight," he said absently, picking at the inner seam of his right jean leg. "Just wondering if you can give me that." _Something like a flogger ripping my skin apart._ He held back a snort, smiling bitterly against the lip of his glass as he sipped from it.

"I can do a number of different things. If you agree to scene with me, I would take you to my home and tie your arms behind your back with a piece of hemp rope, make you bed over my bed and start off by spanking your ass pink. After that, I would finger you until you're loose enough to take a small vibrator," Castiel said slowly, looking thoughtful. Dean swallowed and looked at him with wide eyes, heart beating faster.

"Doesn't sound very heavy," he said, cock swelling in his jeans. He licked his lips, watching Castiel's eyes track the movement.

"Next, I would grab a flogger, something simple and small, and beat your ass and thighs while teasing you with the vibrator, ultimately refusing to let you orgasm. Next, I would bring out a cane and continue hitting your, most likely, incredibly tender and red backside," Castiel leaned closer, eyes appearing darker and pupils wider. "Dean."

"Yes?" Dean unconsciously leaned closer as well, gaze flickering between Castiel's dark eyes and his wet lips. His cock throbbed against his zipper, and he adjusted himself as discreetly as he could. Castiel didn't miss the action though, his lips pulling into a small smile as he noticed it.

"I would fuck you after that," Castiel murmured, face so close to Dean's. "Slow, hard and deep, make sure you could feel me for hours after I'm finished with you." He leaned back abruptly, sitting straight and smiling wider. "Of course, I would only do all this if you agree to scene with me."

"Yes," Dean rasped quickly. "Fuck, yes. Please." He turned to Castiel, shifting in his chair and looking at him expectantly.

"Do you have someone you can call and check in with?" Castiel asked, standing and stepping closer. Dean nodded, watching approval flash on Castiel's face before disappearing quickly; he felt a warm flutter in his belly. "Good. What safewords would you like to use?"

"Uh," Dean blanked for a second. "Stoplight. Green, yellow, red."

"Good," Castiel stepped back, giving him room to stand. Dean set his glass on the table and picked up his coat, shrugging it on and smoothing his hands down the front. "Did you drive here?"

"No," Dean shook his head. "Figured I'd get fucked here or something and take a cab home." He winced immediately after saying that, realizing it made him sound like a whore that got fucked every weekend. "Uh, I mean-"

"I drove," Castiel interrupted calmly, picking up a trench coat Dean hadn't noticed before and starting towards the exit. "We'll go together." Dean jogged to catch up with him, falling into step beside him. Castiel pulled the beige coat on, sliding one hand into one of the pockets and setting his other hand on Dean's lower back, pulling him a little closer.

Dean shivered as a tendril of cool air slipped down his collar as they stepped outside, glancing at Castiel before looking away and walking with him to an old Lincoln Continental. He barely refrained from commenting on it, just opening the passenger side door after Castiel unlocked the car and slipping in, rubbing his hands together to warm them up.

"Cold?" Castiel turned the car on, glancing at him briefly.

"No, I'm fine," Dean said, smiling lightly and looking out the window. Castiel turned the heater on low anyways, which Dean was secretly thankful for, and put the car in drive. Dean didn't pay much attention to anything as they drove in a surprisingly comfortable silence, heading only a few miles away to a nice neighborhood with decently sized houses.

Castiel parked in a driveway at the corner house at the end of the road, clicking the garage remote and waiting until it opened before driving inside and turning the car off. The closed the garage door and slipped out, Dean following him and shutting his door.

Castiel unlocked the door that led to the house, holding it open for Dean, letting him enter first before following. Dean removed his worn boots and set them neatly on a section of carpet, watching Castiel set his down there too.

"May I?" Castiel held his hands out for Dean's jacket, and Dean shrugged it off and handed it to him, watching him hang it on a hook above the shoes. He hung his up as well, turning to Dean and staring for a moment. "Would you like anything before we begin?"

"No, thanks," Dean said, straightening and watching Castiel nod. "We're only doing what you said, right?" He followed Castiel deeper into the house, looking around at the decor.

"Yes," Castiel started climbing the stairs, Dean following. "I won't do anything you don't like. Can you tell me what your safewords mean?"

"Uh, green means continue, yellow means slow down, red means stop," they stood in a plain bedroom now, with soothing blues and whites. Castiel shut the door and leaned against it, watching him.

"Please remove your clothes and fold them," he pointed at a light blue single arm chair. "Place your clothes there." Dean stepped closer to the chair, beginning to strip and fold his clothes and set them down. He watched Castiel as he did this, seeing him open his closet doors and disappear inside, returning with a flogger, cane, vibrator and length of rope.

He set the items on the bed, opening the bottom drawer of the nightstand to the left of the bed and taking out a bottle of lube. Castiel also placed that on the bed, shutting the drawer and moving to stand at the foot. Dean removed his socks and dropped them on the pile of clothes on the chair, turning to face Castiel and shuffling his bare feet nervously.

"Come here, Dean," Castiel said, stepping to the side and picking up the rope. Dean walked over to him and stood facing the bed, his left side facing Castiel. The man undid the length of rope and straightened it, stepping behind Dean and taking his arms, placing them parallel across the middle. "Every little while, I'm going to ask you what color you are. So, Dean, what color are you?"

"Green, sir," he replied immediately, biting his lip to hold back a noise as Castiel hummed his approval.

"Good boy," he praised. "Nice and respectful. I like that." Dean breathed deeply, cock twitching with interest. "Straighten your back and try and keep your arms parallel." Dean obeyed, feeling Castiel wrap the rope around them, pulling and tightening, twisting the rope until he could finally knot it off. "Relax."

Dean relaxed his arms, feeling them move about an inch before staying in place thanks to the rope. Castiel's finger nudged against the rope, testing the tightness. "I'm good, sir," he said, making a fist with both hands before relaxing them.

"Good," Castiel placed a hand just below the nape of his neck and another on his lower abdomen, pushing him forward and making him lean onto the bed. "Spread your legs," he ordered. Dean shifted his legs apart wide, heart beating faster and cock swelling, his body and mind eager to begin the spanking.

Castiel let go of him and stepped to the side, rubbing his ass with a gentle hand, warming his flesh and relaxing him a little. He squeezed and pulled his ass cheeks apart, rubbing down over his thighs, both the backs and inner parts. His fingers were close to Dean's cock, but he didn't once move to touch him.

"I don't expect you to count them, Dean," Castiel said, tapping lightly against his ass. "You are free to make as much noise as you like but please do not move around too much. Stay still and be a good boy for me."

"Yes, sir," Dean replied, breathing deeply and resting his cheek against the cool comforter. "I'll do my best, sir."

"That's all I ask," Castiel placed a hand on his lower back, rubbing slightly as the one on his ass disappeared. Dean wiggled his ass a little impatiently as his hand never returned. "Are you ready?" Castiel asked, sounding teasing and amused.

"Yes, si-AH!" Dean jerked his hips forward as a sharp smack landed in the middle of his ass. He swallowed and let out a shuddering breath, relaxing again as Castiel rubbed his back soothingly. "Thank you, sir," he whimpered out as another smack, lighter, landed on his right cheek.

"Such a respectful boy," Castiel cooed, slapping his other cheek. "That pleases me greatly." Dean moaned, chest tightening with something he couldn't place, and rocked back against the air, eager for more slaps. "I told you to stay still, didn't I?"

"S-sorry, sir," Dean forced himself to be still, sighing as a few more smacks landed on his sit bones. "Feels good, sir," Dean murmured against the sheets, rubbing his face on them. "Please, can- can you spank me harder, sir?"

"No," Castiel clucked his tongue. "You'll take what I give you and not be greedy."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry," Dean felt his face warm, toes curling as another slap landed on his right thigh. He shivered, clenching his ass then relaxing. His cock throbbed lightly between his legs, a drop of precum escaping the tip and landing on the floor, or the side of the bed on the comforter. He didn't know for sure.

Dean breathed deeply, letting out a shuddering breath as a particularly hard smack landed in the middle of his ass, over his asshole. He swallowed thickly, wanting to feel that smack directly on his hole. He closed his eyes as the smacks fell faster but no harder than before. They sent jolts of pain through Dean, fighting against the pleasure he was also taking from them. He lost track of how many slaps he got, but he felt himself relax as they came down on him, soothing him.

Dean whimpered softly as Castiel let go of him and stepped away, shifting with something before returning to his side. "Tell me your color, Dean," Castiel said gently, hand returning to his back and rubbing softly. It was nice and soothing, and helped keep him calm.

"Green, sir," he said, breathing harder than normal. Castiel hummed his acknowledgement, a cold finger brushing over Dean's hole. He whimpered and spread his legs wider, rocking back against that finger. Castiel chuckled and pressed it in lightly, pulling back almost immediately. "Please-"

"Shh," Castiel soothed, rubbing his hip before moving that hand to spread his cheeks apart. He rubbed over Dean's rim, loosening his ring of muscle and making him relax at the tiny tinges of pleasure. "Be patient, sweetheart," Dean squirmed then stilled in response, holding his breath as the finger finally, slowly pushed in.

"Oh... _God_ ," he groaned, knees weak. Castiel's finger was thick and warm and slick with lubricant, making the slid of his finger so much easier. It was slow and deep, teasing his insides with gentle presses. " _Casss_ -" Another finger rubbed his rim, almost taunting him, pressing lightly against his hole and then pulling away.

The finger nudged in beside the first, stretching Dean's hole as it slid in, bringing with it a sharp burn that made Dean squirm. "I know, I know," Castiel rubbed his hand over his back. "I'm sorry." He worked the fingers in and out of Dean slowly, gently stretching him around his fingers. He sped up once Dean relaxed, spreading his fingers carefully and scissoring in and out of him.

He nudged against Dean's prostate, and made a triumphant sound as Dean moaned in response to the touch. Castiel twisted his fingers inside of him, pressing against his prostate and rubbing firmly. Dean trembled and moved away, letting out a breathy moan.

"Too much..." Castiel twisted his fingers inside of him again, sending a tingle up Dean's spine and making him jerk his hips. "Fuckkk-" A third finger nudged against his rim, rubbing firmly and pushing in before pulling back. "I can take it, I can- I can take it."

"I know you can," Castiel said, pressing the third finger into him carefully. "Breathe deeply." Dean did so, hissing through his teeth at the slight pain that accompanied the fingers entrance. Castiel let him adjust before fucking his fingers in and out of Dean. "I'm going to put the vibrator in now."

Dean nodded, biting his lip hard as Castiel removed his fingers. He shuffled around a little then came back behind Dean, the tip of a thick vibrator pressing against his hole. He moaned deeply as it slid in, stretching him just a little more than Castiel's fingers did. There was no give to the vibrator so Dean was forced to accommodate it all, ass stretched around the dildo.

"What color are you?" Castiel asked, shifting again a little.

"Still green, sir," he said, gasping slightly as he felt the flogger rubbing over his throbbing ass. "Oh, God, please," he begged, legs trembling as it moved over his thighs. "Please, please, plea- Ngh!" Dean arched his back as the flogger smacked against both his ass and thighs. "F-fuck me..."

"Soon," Castiel chuckled, hand sliding off Dean's back. He stepped directly behind Dean and hit Dean again with the flogger, forcing him to move to the tips of his toes from the force. He did it again, and again, repeating the lazy flicking motion with his wrist, hitting Dean over and over and sending a mix of pain and pleasure through him.

"Ha-rder," Dean gasped, shaking slightly. He moaned as a hard hit slapped over his thighs, cock heavy between his legs. "Good, good, good," he stammered, tugging fruitlessly at his bound arms.

"Color?"

"Greeen," he moaned, clenching his ass, then whining as Castiel struck him while he was doing so. "I-" His eyes stung behind his lids, burning with unshed tears.

"Being so good for me," Castiel said softly, delivering another sharp hit to his thighs. "My good boy." Dean tensed and sobbed as the vibrator pressed against his prostate suddenly turned on; a low buzz that sent bolts of pleasure to his aching cock. "You like that, hmm?"

"Yes! God, yes," Dean clenched around the dildo, leaning more into the bed to get some weight off his legs. He shifted his feet, arches hurting slightly from standing in the same position for so long. "Please, Cas," he whimpered as the vibrator turned up a notch.

"Soon," he replied, rubbing his ass gently. Dean pulled away from him, hissing through his teeth. Castiel made an amused noise, probably smiling, and scrapped his nails over Dean's burning ass.

"Fuckin-" Dean groaned, breathing deeply and trying to stay still and calm himself. Castiel smacked him with his hand firmly, the slap landing in the middle of his ass. The flogger struck down when the hand left, the lashes landed over both his ass and thighs.

"Do you think you can handle the cane?" Castiel asked, the flogger rubbing lightly over his ass. Dean nodded eagerly, face rubbing over the sheets, rocking on the balls of his feet. "We'll see." Dean actually loved the cane, it hurt so _nice_. Castiel pulled the flogger away, and he couldn't help the sharp whine that crept up his throat, licking his dry lips as Castiel laughed at him.

" _Sir_ ," he said quietly, knowing he sounded pitiful and needy and not caring. The vibrator buzzed _a lot_ higher, shocking Dean enough that he cried out, arching his back. "Gonna come-" he gasped, making fists with his hands. "Please." The vibrations turned down to a manageable level, which both disappointed him and relieved him.

Dean felt a thin, cool cane rub over his sore ass, gentle and teasing as it touched his hot thighs and cheeks. "How many hits can you handle?" Castiel asked absently, pulling the cane away and prodding the tip against Dean's ball sack. "Hmm?"

"I don't- I don't know," he cleared his throat, shifting on his feet. "I'm sorry. I never really, uh, thought- thought about it."

"It's fine," Castiel patted his lower back, nails scratching lightly over his flesh and tickling him. "I want you to count the hits. 10. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, sir," Dean said eagerly, trying to stay still and calm as Castiel pulled away. Castiel laid the cane over his ass, firm for a moment, then pulled it back and paused. Dean held his breath, slightly tense as he waited for the first blow. It took _forever_ but when the cane finally struck his already sore ass, it was sooo worth it.

Dean arched his back hard and cried out, eyes opening wide as a sharp pain appeared across his ass cheeks. "Cas," he whimpered, his cock throbbed shamefully between his quivering thighs. Dean swallowed, rocking back, eager for another hit. Castiel didn't move to strike him, didn't even twitch. He almost asked why until he remembered. "One."

"Good boy," Castiel cooed, his hand grabbing the middle of Dean's bound arms, pulling lightly on the rope and lifting him up just a tad. Dean smiled slightly at the praise, belly fluttering, and shivered as the cane rubbed over his ass. It pulled back and struck done so fast Dean barely realized it had even left his ass.

He let out a sharp, loud, "Two," already panting in a mix of pain and sickened pleasure from just the second hit. The third and fourth hits were just as fast, each barely giving him enough time to even speak. The fifth blow was to his right cheek only, striking hard and quick, sending tingles of delight to Dean's groin. "Five," he groaned.

"Halfway there," Castiel teased, rubbing the cane over his inner thighs, tapping the stick lightly against them. "Are you alright to continue, Dean? What color are you?"

"I'm fine. Green," he said, wiggling his ass. Castiel huffed in response and pulled the cane away, striking the middle of the backs of his thighs. "Six-" Another hit landed lower, closer to his knees. "Seven-" The eighth hit went to his left cheek only and was quickly followed by a ninth blow to his whole ass. "E-eight, nine."

"One more," Castiel hummed. 

The last hit struck over the crease between his ass and thighs, hard and unforgiving, and sent Dean forward with a soft wail. "Ten!" The cane fell to the floor before he even finished saying the number, Castiel's hands grabbing his hips and yanking him back, pressing Dean's ass against his cool pants and hard cock. He moaned, trembling. "Castiel..."

Castiel spread his cheeks, pressing his cock against Dean's hole and the vibrating plug that he didn't really pay attention to anymore. Castiel groaned softly, probably feeling the vibrations, and it turned off a moment later. He pulled away enough to reach between their bodies and pull the dildo out gently, tossing it onto the bed carelessly.

Dean heard a belt being undone and a zipper being pulled down; a moment passed before a thick, slick cock was pressing against his hole and pushing into his ass. He moaned loudly, arching and pressing back against Castiel. "Big," he breathed, clenching around Castiel.

The man let out a shaky breath in return, somehow making it sound like he was pleased Dean thought so, and pulled back halfway, pushing back in. He was still wearing his pants, only the front opened enough for his cock to be let out. Dean shivered, pleased at the idea that Castiel was so eager to be inside of him that he didn't even bother pushing his pants off fully.

Dean pressed his forehead into the mattress, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, mouth open and wide, breath coming out in stuttered bursts. Castiel only rocked his hips slowly, never quite moving more than two inches. "Christ," he murmured from behind him, breathing harder. "You're tight," he laughed unsteadily, inhaling loudly. "And _warm._ "

Dean couldn't find it in him to reply verbally, so instead clenched as hard as he could around Castiel. It shocked the other man enough that his hips jerked roughly and his zipper scrapped over Dean's sore ass. He barely held back a cry, bucking into the air and seeking something on his aching cock, and getting nothing.

Castiel pulled back, nearly slipping completely out of him, then snapped his hips forward and slammed into Dean. His hips hit his ass hard, belt and zipper pressing against it painfully, everything altogether making it seem like a hard smack to both his cheeks. Dean couldn't contain his cry this time, and he didn't even want to.

Dean felt Castiel pull back and slam into him again, forcing a whimper-like moan from him and making his face slid up the sheets a little. Castiel fucked in and out of him quickly and mercilessly, slamming his hips against Dean's ass almost without a caring. The pain was immense and like whole new spanking and Dean _loved_  it. His eyes glazed with tears, body shaking from the force of the thrusts, and cock weeping.

Castiel was merciless with his thrusts, slamming hard and deep into him, reaching places in Dean that he didn't think anyone had ever before. He whimpered pitifully, shaking beneath the man as he rammed into him.

"Come, come," he stammered, trying to convey that he was close and barely able to form words. Castiel seemed to understand though, because he let out an answering groan and slid one hand down his hip, grasping his cock and stroking him tightly and firmly.

"Come on, Dean," he rasped, slamming against Dean's prostate with another thrust of his hips. "Come."

Dean sobbed, bucking almost wildly, and came into his hand and probably onto the floor as well. He felt kind of floaty after that, and completely uncoordinated. He didn't remember the rope being taken off but he could suddenly move his arms. He did remember being pushed into bed with tender hands though, and something cool being rubbed over his painful backside.

He kind of passed out after that.

* * *

Dean groaned and shifted onto his side, shivering at the cool air around him. He pawed around for the blanket, pulling it up and over his body and tucking his feet under a part of it. He winced at a sudden pain over his thighs and blinked his eyes open.

He peaked under the blanket, twisting and staring at his ass silently for a moment. God, it was _red_. A painful red. He looked around the room and remembered he was still with... Catstiel? No. Cas... Casti... _Castiel._ Right.

Dean kicked the blanket off and carefully rolled off the bed, stretching his sore body once he was standing and looking around for the blue-eyed man. He didn't see him so he walked over to his clothes and gingerly pulled them on, body aching, clenching his teeth as his ass stung from his rough boxers. He checked his pockets for all his stuff then slowly walked out of the room, looking to the right and finding a dead end.

He turned left and walked the little ways until he saw the stairs. He walked down, finding the front door and his shoes and jacket there, even though he remembered coming in through the garage door and putting his stuff there. He shrugged. Whatever.

"Dean," he jumped slightly and turned, feeling his face turn red when he took in Castiel, dressed in a simple black suit and white dress shirt, blue tie tucked under his collar and around his neck but undone. "Good morning."

"G'mornin," he said, scratching his left collarbone with his right hand. "Uh-"

"How are you feeling?" Castiel asked, stepping forward and giving him a once over quickly, gaze scrutinizing.

Dean flashed a smile. "Fine," he said quickly. "I feel good. Uh, you?"

"I'm well," Castiel tilted his head, looking curious. "Come have breakfast. I made enough for both of us."

"I have to go-" Dean swallowed, pulling his phone from his pocket and frowning when he saw it was only 7:04 in the morning. Charlie would call him at 8:30. "Early- early meeting and... stuff."

"You're lying. I don't like lying," Castiel squinted and turned, looking over his shoulder. "I don't believe I ever said we were done, Dean. You're still mine, and you're going to obey me. Now, come into the kitchen before I make you." Castiel disappeared into said room, leaving Dean to stand there like an idiot.

He resisted the urge to pout. It was awkward eating breakfast with a guy that was probably just being nice and didn't wanna ever see him again. Dean sighed and forced himself to walk into the room, looking around at the kitchen and not seeing Castiel? He turned and stepped deeper into the room, finding a connected dining room where Castiel sat facing him.

Dean walked up to him, frowning at the table where there was only one plate of food, a plate that was in front of Castiel. The man pushed his chair back but didn't stand, instead gesturing Dean over to him. Dean stopped next to him and watched as Castiel gestured down between his legs where a pillow sat on the floor.

No fucking way.

He looked at Castiel like he was crazy, but only received a raised brow in return. Dean wondered if his breakfast was sucking Castiel's cock, and actually... that didn't sound too bad. He huffed a sigh and stepped in between Castiel's legs, carefully kneeling down and slipping backwards. He winced as he pressed against his sore ass and thighs, shifting and trying to get comfortable.

Castiel ran a hand through his hair, gentle, the action sending shivers down Dean's spine. He slid his chair a little forward and then picked up a piece of cutlery that Dean couldn't see, poking at something with the fork? and then bringing it down to Dean's lips. He blinked, brows furrowing then reached up to grab the fork.

Castiel shook his head and pressed the piece of egg against his lips, urging Dean to open his mouth. He obeyed hesitantly, wrapping his lips around the fork and letting it be pulled from his mouth, chewing the fluffy egg in confusion. "Orange juice?" He nodded, swallowing.

Castiel handed him a tall glass with orange juice, which he took carefully and sipped from. Dean sighed gratefully, swallowing more cool juice. Castiel offered him a piece of bacon, which he chewed on happily, nearly purring as Castiel's blunt nails scratched his scalp gently, the pads of his fingers rubbing his head.

Dean actually felt content as he was fed a fair share of food, sipping his drink between bites. It was silent save for the sound of the fork against the plate and chewing, and it was nice. Dean shook his head at another offered bite, feeling full, and finished his drink, holding the glass up to Castiel who took it and set it on the table.

"Are you full?" Castiel asked, pulling his head towards his leg. Dean went willingly, letting his head drop onto Castiel's thigh as he nodded, eyes fluttering shut. "Okay," he muttered, finishing whatever was on the plate. Neither moved as Castiel set the fork down, or even as he finished his coffee.

Dean felt sleepy as Castiel rubbed his head, his other hand joining the massage by rubbing his shoulders tenderly. He shifted to give him better access to his shoulders, wincing as he pressed against his ass. He froze when he realized his forehead was pressed against Castiel's crotch, but the man just kept petting his hair and rubbing his neck.

"I have to go," Dean frowned when he realized the words sounded slurred. He cleared his throat and forced himself to sit back, grimacing at the pain in his thighs and ass. Castiel narrowed his eyes, apparently catching the sign of pain, and nodded.

He pushed his chair back and stepped away, letting Dean crawl from his spot under the table and stand. Dean shook his legs, watching Castiel collect the dishes and walk into the kitchen. He picked up the pillow and set it on the chair, unsure where else to put it, then pushed the chair under the table.

Dean followed Castiel into the kitchen, watching for a second as he quickly washed the few dishes and set them on the rack beside the sink to drip off the extra water. He wanted to offer his help but he didn't know where anything went and it was a little awkward to ask, to him. "I should... go," he said slowly, looking away as Castiel turned to stare at him.

"I would like to apply more ointment before you do. If you're amenable," Castiel said, opening a cupboard and pulling out a small glass jar. Dean hesitated once Castiel turned to look at him, feeling his expectant gaze.

"Here?"

"Yes," Castiel opened the jar and stepped forward, raising a brow. He sighed and undid his pants, carefully lowering them to his knees and turning around, bending forward and placing his hands on the counter. Castiel stepped up behind him, kneeling and shifting.

Something cold touched his ass and he jumped, turning red when Castiel placed a hand on his hip to steady him. That was embarrassing. The slimy stuff Castiel was putting on his ass soothed the surface pain but not the deeper ache, but it was still helpful and thoughtful. The man pulled away after applying it and closed the jar, washing his hands.

"Thanks," Dean said, feeling a little shy. He pulled up his boxers, aware of Castiel's eyes, and then his jeans, closing them and smoothing his shirt down. "So..."

"I would like to see you again," Castiel said, sounding nervous. Dean glanced at him, frowning. "Would you... perhaps... like to go on a date with me?" Dean stared at his feet.

"Yeah," his face was red, and it kind of hurt. He smiled at Castiel anyways, feeling a warm flutter when the man returned the smile. "Okay. That would be nice."

"Great."

Castiel put away the jar and dried the dishes, putting them away. Dean thought of last night, his ass throbbing from the cane and flogger, and even from the strength of Castiel's thrusts. Speaking of... "Hey..." Dean hesitated, clenching his ass briefly as he pictured last night.

"Yes?" Castiel closed the cupboard and turned to him curious.

"Did you, er, use a condom last night?" Dean licked his lips, struggling to remember if he had.

"Yes, of course," Castiel's brows furrowed. "You don't remember?"

"Uh... no," he winced. "Sorry. I just-"

"I know," Castiel waved him off. "It's okay. I did, I promise. I can show you, if you like," he smirked slightly.

Dean shook his head, shuffling towards the door. "No, it's- it's okay. Sorry," he muttered, glancing at he stove clock and clearing his throat. "I have to go."

"I can drive you," Castiel offered, walking closer to him. Dean shook his head.

"It's okay. I can get a cab but, can- can I have your number?" He pulled his phone out, turning it over in his hands.

"Only if you give me yours in return," Castiel dug into his pocket and pulled out a phone, unlocking it and handing it to him. Dean took it and handed his over, watching for just a second as Castiel took it and turned it off, opening the lock screen with a simple swipe of his finger.

Dean quickly put his information into Castiel's contact list, trying not to look at anything else because that was rude. They exchanged phones again and stood there for a moment, each unsure. "So... I'll get a cab..."

"Please let me drive you," Castiel said, already walking to the front door. "I would like to know you got home safe." Dean hesitated then nodded, watching Castiel beam at him. Dean took his shoes and coat to the garage door, putting them on there and watching Castiel do the same with his own things. They exited and climbed into Castiel's car, Dean shifting uncomfortably. "Would you like a cushion?"

He turned his face away from Castiel's amused gaze. "No," he said firmly, gritting his teeth. "I'm fine." Castiel hummed and turned the car on, opening the garage door and letting the car idle for a second before backing out.

This was going to be a long drive.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you at least liked that a little. Comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated! :)


End file.
